This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our understanding and our ability to cope with many biomedical problems will be improved through better application of information technology. Application of this technology enables the collection, manipulation and organization of massive datasets, the development of new computer software for processing data, and the development of better mathematical models and simulations to replace and/or improve our experiments. To address these needs we are continuing to develop a Computational Research Laboratory (CRL). In addition to increasing our use of information technology, the CRL provides support for the training of informatics scientists to perform research into basic informatics problems and to apply informatics to any area of biomedicine, including clinical medicine, basic biomedical research, health services research, public health, professional education, and administration. The specific aims of the project are to: 1) establish protocols for maintaining, managing, and sharing biomedical research related datasets, 2) strengthen the research capabilities of TSU faculty and students, by providing them with research and training activities in computational research, 3) enhance data mining and data visualization capabilities of TSU faculty and students and 4) develop a collaborative computation-based research network among RCMI and non-RCMI investigators engaged in biomedical and behavioral research.